My Sins
by SF Kitty
Summary: OneShot Jaffar left Nino without saying good bye. Nino is left heart broken, but continues her life in Pherae. Now after a year, what will our killer assassin do when he has the need for blood? To kill something... anything... anyone...? JaffarxNino


My Sins

Summary: (OneShot.) Jaffar left Nino without saying good bye. Nino is left heart broken, but continues her life in Pherae. Now after a year, what will our killer assassin do when he has the need for blood? To kill something… anything... anyone...? (JaffarxNino)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I do not even own a _copy_ of the game Fire Emblem. I borrowed from my friend and played it. I also do not own the song "Separate" by Sevendust. On ward with the story.

* * *

_Could I be the only one here  
The one and only mistake  
_

The night was cool and calm. It was the new moon. Tomorrow we would reach Pherae. In other words, I had to disappear. I packed up my cot so Merlinus didn't have to trouble with my belongings. He did treat her well, eventually. I have nothing against him. Nino's pendant lay on top of everything.

I walked out of my tent into the dimly lit camp. No one was near so I took this chance to escape. I am, after all, the Angel of Death. But before I could leave, I must speak to Legault. The thief was out somewhere since he was not in the tent we shared. I found him by the fire.

"Hurricane." I whispered behind him.

"GAH!" He jumped up. I had to grab him and cover his mouth to quiet him down. After he calmed, I released him, "Don't do that! Warn me next time you're going to talk. It's not polite to frighten me. No, next time, let me see you before you talk so I won't get so frighten."

"I have a favor I want you to do," I told him, "I want you to look after Nino."

He looked at him with surprise, "What? One surprise after another? Are you worried about the girl? The Black Fang's most powerful assassin, the Angel of Death?" He scanned my face and saw my pack, "Where are you going?"

"I am leaving that's all you need to know. Will you do me this favor?"

He stared at me in silence and then replied, "Yes, but she's going to be heart broken. The girl adores you. You should stay with her."

"I cannot. My past is too much… For her safety, I must leave. Good bye." I turned to go and heard Legault's departing words.

"You can show some emotion? That's not bad. Angel of Death... Jaffar."

I traveled light. Nothing in the camp belonged to me. All I need was some provisions and my Killing Edge. As I continued my way away from camp, an invisible force forbade me from going any further.

Damn it! I had to see her one last time. I had to make sure she was alright. She was meant to live and I was not, I told myself, but my heart tugged me back. I stayed in the forest with a clear view of her tent and mine. Just one look and I'll be on my way.

She came out of her tent and the first thing she always did was greet me good morning. She went to my tent and came back out with the pendant. I'm confident her face was full of shock or fear.

I'm sorry.

"Jaffar?" she called as she walked around camp, "JAFFAR!" She shouted with her voice breaking into tears. It took every ounce of my will not to go to her. The green-haired sniper came out when she heard Nino shout. Rebecca befriended my Nino during our stay. She'll make Nino feel better… I turned to leave but stopped to hear Nino's last words.

Nino had asked, "Why did Jaffar leave me alone? Why did he? I lo… I… I HATE HIM!"

_I don't mind the sound of your voice  
But I hate the words that you say  
That you say…_

_

* * *

_

One year later…

After that day I left, I sojourn all over the world, but everywhere I go, my heart pulled me to Pherae. My heart, funny that a killer like me has one. Everyday, I wanted to, no, it doesn't matter what I want.

The Angel of Death wants nothing. He needs nothing.

But on one rainy day, I wanted, I needed, I strived for something.

I just arrived in a town and was walking down the street with my hood up, my head held down. I didn't pay attention to my surrounding. No one has been after me in four months. They must think I'm dead.

Good.

As I walked down the street, a cloaked figure ran passed me. His shoulder hit me swaying me to the side. A group of five ran after him. They shoved into me also.

Something sparked in me. Maybe it was blood lust, because I had an urge to kill all of them, all six of them. I looked as they ran down the street.

Tonight, blood will be spilled.

I scaled the building and followed them from a bird's eye view. The rain poured heavily on us, but I'm trained in the harshest conditions. Rain meant nothing. This was easy, like killing a newborn.

_Could you Separate  
Separate me from the sin  
Is it not too late  
To try and start again  
Can you separate  
All the darkness from my eyes_

The leading figure was small compared to the others. I watched as he turned a corner with the other five were close on his trail.

I watched silently from the roof as the figure ran into a dead end. I asked myself if I should save and then kill him or let him die from their hands. What would give me more pleasure? No, which would quench my thirst?

The small figure turned sharply when he saw there was no escape. He pulled out an old tome. It was an old Elfire. From the looks, it only had two more spells. The battle began to unfold.

The sage was against three fighters, a thief, and a lancer. He took out one fighter without any problems. I knelt down on the ledge to have a better view. For a strange reason, I admire the sage. He was quick too. The two fighters jumped at him after he took out the first one. The Elfire tomb crumbled when the second fighter died. I was correct about the durability. The sage froze when his tomb crumbled. Didn't he know? The thief took this chance to run behind him and grabbed his arms as the lancer twirled his lance for a critical hit.

My heart stopped. The sage let out a scream. A female scream. As she fell, her hood came down. Green hair. Green eyes. NINO!

Damn it! I jumped down on the lancer with my Killing Edge. He didn't know what hit him. I left him alive just to see who I was. He tired to saw my name but only blood gurgled out of his mouth. I whirled my daggers as I stood up and looked at the thief.

"The Angel of Death!" It didn't matter. I killed him before he did anything.

"AH! Demon eyes!" The remaining fighter screamed as he ran. No one hurts my Nino and gets away. My hands and the walls were stained with blood. Nino lay on the ground unconscious. Damn it. I can't believe I wanted to kill her… What have I become?

I took her to St. Elimine's temple. There has to be a cleric or a bishop in there who can help Nino. I can't lose her. Not again. I ran through the doors soaking wet. Lucius was there and was tending to the candles at the alter.

"Save her," I said to him, "Please."

The bishop saw me and was utterly surprise, but then he saw Nino. "Oh, St. Elimine. Put her down here." He placed his staff over the wound. There was a blue light from his staff and the wound was completely healed. I let out a sigh of relief. "Jaffar, what happened? How could you let her get hurt?"

Guilt hit me. I could've prevented this from happening, but why didn't I? It was normal for me not to speak so he asked another question. "Nino will be fine in the morning. All she needs is some rest. Do you have a place to stay and a change of clothes?"

"No. I just came here tonight."

"Take Nino and follow me." He led me to a small vacant room. The room had a bed, a chair, and fireplace. I placed Nino on the bed and started a small fire. Lucius came back with fresh clothes for both of us and a bowl of warm water. "Good night, Jaffar. It's good to see Nino with you again. She was never the same after you disappeared."

I reluctantly changed Nino's wet clothes and washed the blood away from her wound. She needed dry clothes so she wouldn't get sick I justified. After I took care of her, I changed into the tunic Lucius gave me. I hung both sets of clothes in the chair near the fire to dry. With Nino sleeping on the bed and the clothes on the chair, I had no where to sleep. I decided to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed. The Angel of Death needs no comforts of a home…

_Wash away the blood you spilled  
And lay down in the bed that you made  
(Don't mean nothing  
Don't mean nothing to me)  
There's nothing I could do  
Nothing I could say  
To Pull you away  
To Pull you away  
_

Thinking about earlier tonight… How could I even think about killing her? Why didn't I know it was she that bumped into me? How could I not sense it? Am I the same monster I was? Or did I get worst? The Angel of Death has become a Demon of Death…?

"Jaffar…" I jumped up from my spot. Nino! She was still asleep but she was twisting and turning. Sweat formed on her brow. "Why… Jaffar… Don't leave… No… Help me… No…"

I automatically sat down and pulled her in my arms. She calmed down and within a few minutes, she was sleeping soundlessly. However, I was in an awkward position, but it felt right. Nino was sleeping with half her body on me and I had my arms around her. Worrying about Nino wore me out and as soon as I closed my eyes in this comfortable state, sleep came over me.

In the morning, I felt pressure on me. Two arms were wrapped around my torso. I opened my red demon eyes to meet her innocent green ones. Her smiled eased my heart, "Good morning, Jaffar."

"Nino…" I wrapped my arms around her, "Nino…" She started to cry.

"Why did to have to leave? I missed you so much."

"You were meant to live and I cannot be with you."

She looked up into my eyes, "I don't care! Jaffar! If I was meant to live, I can't live without you." She rested her head on my shoulder, "I need you to live. Last night, you saved me. You were there."

"Last night…" Last night I wanted to kill you… "If was the bishop that saved you, not I."

"You brought me to him. Jaffar, Legault said you left to protect me, but you can't protect me when you're not near me." I looked down at her for an explanation. "Ever since Dread Isle and the disbandment of the Black Fang, strange men have been looking for me. For the past four months, numerous bounty hunters came after me. They said they wanted to purge the world of the Black Fang. I told them I was no longer one, but they wouldn't believe me.

Last night, those five wanted my head. They followed me for two weeks. I eluded them twice, but they keep finding me. When my tome broke last night, I thought I was going to die and then, you showed up. My guardian angel."

_Help me  
I don't think...  
Don't think you can  
Help me  
Make this make sense to me  
'Cause I'd rather be alone now_

"How can you call me that? I killed so many people. It's not something to be proud of. Can you live with a man like that?"

"I DON'T CARE! Jaffar, will you listen! I don't care that you killed so many people in the past. We can start a new life."

Maybe I should start a new life. A new life with my Nino but…

"I love you Nino, but…"

"NO BUTS!" She cried out with tears forming on her face, "Jaffar, why… I love you too…" She cried in my shirt. "With all my heart."

"Nino," I stroked her hair. "Last night, I feared that I lost you…" I shouldn't tell her about the real reason about last night, not yet any way. "Nino, do you really love me…?"

She looked up at me in shock, "_How could you even ask that?_"

"Before I left, I heard you say that you hated me."

"I was angry… I said some things I shouldn't… Not everyone is prefect and I accept you for who you are if you accept me and my faults."

_Could you Separate  
Separate me from the sin  
Is it not too late  
To try and start again  
Can you separate  
All the darkness from my eyes_

I looked down at her and then kissed her. "Of course my little Nino, we should live together...I will protect you... with my life."

She laughed with her face flushed, "That's what I have been saying!" She warped her arms around my head and rested her head close to mine, "Yes... Let's always be together... Jaffar... Don't ever leave me... Ever. You have to promise."

"On my honor, on my heart." I replied before I kissed her again.

* * *

Note: Before anyone reviews, which I know you will **ALL** do, I know Jaffar is kinda OOC but I can't make a story with Jaffar going "…" since it is _his_ POV. Check out my other stories...  



End file.
